


We all carry these things inside that no one else can see

by CoffinBean



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Kidnapping, M/M, Science Experiments, all the characters have main parts, haven't thought of relationships yet, no ships yet, original characters are the villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffinBean/pseuds/CoffinBean
Summary: The members of Bring me the horizon gain supernatural powers.(All the band members have a part in this, so don't worry if you have a favorite they all get a good amount of action ;))





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever BMTH fanfic so please be kind, but all feedback is welcome :)
> 
> This was inspired by Drown, after i watched I came up with this idea. Oli's eyes change green when he uses telekinesis, Matt can turn into a beast (kind of like McCoy in X men but not blue) and has strength, Vegan can turn invisible, Lee has the power to heal himself and other, and Jordan can teleport. 
> 
> Matt Kean is addressed as Vegan to save confusion :3
> 
> Please read and review and tell me what you think.

-OLI-

Silence filled his ears. Oli blanked out the background noise, his mind fixated on the pencil that lay in front of him, his focus concentrated, and his gazed locked with the motionless object.  
Now that the room was silent, quieter features that couldn't be heard over the commotion before were now clearer. The sharp ticking of a clock cut through his attentiveness, the harsh sound made him flinch, but he kept his stare locked. He tried to block it out. Push it away. But the sound kept crawling back.  
"Oliver...?" a ghostly voiced swirled in his mind. He flinched.  
"Oliver"  
It repeated a little louder. The voice felt like it was produced in his mind, echoing in his skull, like a memory shouting to be heard.  
He flinched. The hand of the clock ticked.  
"OLIVER?"  
Why wouldn't the damn pencil move? He flinched again, the commotion and sound tried to force itself back, reality was crashing down trying to join him in his silence, but he kept trying to push it away. He just needed a moment. Tick tock.  
He tried closing his eyes. Hoping that closing out his surroundings would eliminate the sound. 

"OLIVER SYKES"  
He snapped his eyes open. All concentration was lost. His mind lost focus from the pencil and his head swam. Oli tried locking on any features of the room but his vision blurred. He felt sick and nauseas. He felt his eyes roll into his head. Oli tipped his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. The noise around him was louder. He felt like he was drowning in it. 

STOP!  
His thought echoed loudly and Oli heard the sound of glass shattering. Shards flew across the room, and sprayed along the floor, the crashing sound was a relief, however, like a wave of fresh water, as it cut through the commotion in his head.  
Oliver opened his eyes. His irises were an olive green; bright and burning.  
He was sat in his desk at the collage he attended. Sparkling glass fragments littered the floor and the windows were shattered, pieces of the cracked panes were still left in the frame, and the outside sunlight filled the room.  
He looked around. Oliver took in the expressions of his classmates. His teacher. Their shocked and petrified featured lining their faces. The green tinge faded from his eyes.  
Oliver felt a mix of guilt and pleasure.  
He didn’t manage to move a pencil but he moved several windows.

-Matt-

Grabbing the desk chair he placed it behind the door. The back rest of the seat was tucked under the door knob and Matt backed away from the blocked entrance.  
It hurt so much!  
His hand grasped at his stomach and he doubled over. He had already thrown up twice. His sick didn’t look normal and the amount of times these waves of nausea swept over him didn’t seem natural.  
He moved across the room. Matt collapsed and sprawled across the soft covers of his bed. His head was pounding and his skin itched.  
He scratched his nails over his flesh; along his neck, back, leg, face, reaching for any part of his body but the pain continued despite his efforts. Matt moaned. He buried his face in his pillows.  
Pain stabbed his mind. His back arched and Matt forced himself upright, and too his misfortunate, doubled over again as he hurled gallons of blue liquid from his mouth. 

It was only then as he proceeded to wipe the blue from his mouth did he notice his hands. He stared at the back of the limb, gazing at his flesh for a while. Well, it was once flesh. Matt was horrified as he inspected the thick hair that had grown. It covered his skin like ivy.

Matt launched of the bed. He snatched at his mirror and held it to his face. Fangs and hair could be seen. He screamed.  
What is happening to me?

-Vegan-

His eyes darted around. He was suspicious looking with his hood pulled over his head but he kept moving. He shoved his hands in pockets and walked swiftly down the street.  
Matt crossed the road to his local store. The automatic doors swished open with a satisfying whoosh and he stepped inside. There were five other customers. All were at the till, queuing, and Matt recognised them as locals from his area. He walked behind the shelves, at the back of the store where the freezer’s lined the walls, and to the other end of the shop. He stopped. A door marked “employees only” was there.  
Matt squeezed his eyes shut and in a matter of seconds he was invisible. Out of public’s view and gone. He looked at his hands and only he could see them now.  
Matt had known about his ability for a few weeks and thought he should test the possibilities of his power. He pushed open the restricted door and stepped inside the back room, it was lined with many shelves and they were filled with items.  
Matt had a quick look around; he scanned boxes and files, until he found what he wanted. He grabbed a small safe of the shelf. He pried it open and emptied its contents, and many notes fell out, at least £75.  
He snatched up the money and left the shop quickly. 

Only then, as Matt left the shop, and as he revealed himself, become visible to the world, he realised he made a mistake.  
The mistake of getting caught.  
“Put your hands were I can see them,” Instructed the police officer.  
The downfall of his ability and the consequences of crime were now biting him, and he knew at that moment: he had messed up.

-Lee-

Blood pumped through his veins, like racing cars, and his heart pounded in his chest. Lee has properly never run so fast, nor did he want to, but with his worst nightmare hot on his tail, he needed to keep running.  
Bullies had always been a problem in his life. Disrupting him, shaming him and making his life hell. So considering them a worst nightmare seemed like a fair comment.  
“Lee we just want to talk!” One of them sneered, chasing him as Lee ran for his house. The statement, of course, was a lie and he wasn’t turning back. Not when he was so close to getting home. 

He swiftly steered himself down one of the alleys near his house and dodged behind the bins. Lee knew he took cover down there, out of sight as he ran behind the bins, then he could make for the back way to his house. However, a strong aroma stopped him. It was sharp and displeasing. Lee put his hand to his mouth as he treaded carefully. He soon discovered the source to the foul smell.  
A dead bird.  
It was small, grey pigeon which lay sprawled across the cold pavement. Its features were mangled and misshaped and dying. The poor soul looked trampled on.  
Lee felt a wave of heart break. Looking down at the small creature, he was devastated; he had never had a connection with animals before, but as examined the bird anger boiled in him. It was obvious that it had not died of natural causes. And he felt sick someone could destroy a living being like that.  
He crouched down. Lee didn’t know what it was. Or why it was. But something inside of him compelled him to touch the bird.  
And he did.  
For whatever reason, he laid his hand over the dry, blood crusted feathers, and in that moment the bird moved. Its skin fixed itself and the feathers became soft and flowing.  
The new living, breathing form he had created took flight and Lee watched it soar high into the sky. Up and away. 

-Jordan-

He stepped closer to the ocean. The freezing waves moved up and wrapped around his bare feet before slipping back towards the horizon, Jordan was dressed in only trunks and the cold nipped at his skin, as he stared out at the ice blue sea.  
“Are you coming?” A voice yelled.  
A group of his friends could be seen in the distance, bobbing up and down in the waves. They waved and laughed and coaxed Jordan but anxiety clawed at him. Not only did the cold weather bother him but the fear of drowning.  
Jordan took another step forward. He was arguing with his thoughts that encouraged him to stay well away, but despite his efforts, he was already gone and splashing through the water.  
“Wait up for me, guys!” He forced his best smile to conceal his worry and doubt. 

He was up to his legs now. Jordan stopped to consider the sizes of the waves as he watched it engulf his friends, but they happily bobbed back to the surface laughing. Nothing about it made Jordan laugh only worry more.  
However he still made his way further out to sea. The water getting deeper, now touching his chest, and he swam towards his friends.  
“Jordan, how nice of you to join us,” one of them laughed while punching the water and spraying it on Jordan’s face.  
“Two can play at that game!” He smiled. 

“Wave guys!”  
They all turned to the large oncoming wave that swept over them. Jordan was taken by surprise. He was knocked off his feet and tossed back. He tried to find his footing. It suddenly felt like there wasn’t a floor anymore. It felt like the sea has suddenly become deeper. He panicked. His lungs burned. Jordan kicked the water as he tried to find the surface but another wave knocked him back. His eyes were squeezed shut to keep out the stinging salt water. Jordan couldn’t feel his friends around nor could he hear them, feeling lost in the deep water, he felt defenceless and alone.  
Get me out of here!

He was relieved when the fresh air filled his lungs. It shocked Jordan, and he gasped at it like he depended on it. He opened his eyes. His surroundings were different; he was sprawled across the soft covers of his bed and his desk and wardrobe were laid in front of him. He was thankful and enjoyed to recognise the scenery as his bedroom. A warm and familiar place.  
However, his skin was damp and his hair was soaked. Seaweed and sand caked his skin and Jordan’s brow furrowed in confusion.  
As he sat and looked himself over, he was instantly reminded of a line that played in his head, and as he tapped his bare feet together, Jordan thought to himself there is no place like home!


End file.
